I BAMBINI AR AN MAIFIA
by lenore4love
Summary: Corre el año de 1950 en la ciudad que nunca duerme, Nueva York. Dos mafias rivales se disputan el control de la urbe y entre sus barrios bajos, Arthur Kirkland miembro de la mafia irlandesa los Paddy Wacked se verá involucrado con uno de los consigliere de la Cosa Nostra, Feliciano Vargas. Ambos se darán cuenta lo que significa realmente ser hijos de la mafia.


**N/A: Fic dedicado a Yukime Elric la culpable de este delirio mafioso; cuando apareció con este reto de escribir sobre Vene e Iggy no pude resistirme a devanarme los sesos para crear lo que aquí tienen, disfruté mucho el proceso creativo de esta historia que básicamente nació por mensajes de texto por el celular jajaja.**

**N/A 2: Aquí llamé a la mafia irlandesa Paddy Wacked sin embargo no estoy muy segura desde que año se hacen llamar así, si alguien sabe algo al respecto por favor sáquenme de mi duda. Por otro lado perdonen un anacronismo que pulula por ahí acerca de las Tommy Gun. Estas armas se usaron hasta los años 30 pero solo por mero placer estético hice que las usaran en los 50´s.**

000

I BAMBINI AR AN MAIFIA

Corre el año de 1950 en la caótica y siempre activa Nueva York, en donde el mar de gente nunca se detiene, los autos junto con los transeúntes se desplazan de un lugar a otro, en su mayoría empresarios y alguna que otra ama de casa que va tomada de la mano de sus hijos, todos ensimismados en sus problemas y en sus propias obligaciones, saludando de manera respetuosa a alguno que otro conocido sin entretenerse mucho para solo seguir con sus caminos.

Nueva York igualmente tiene a sus jóvenes quienes están en las escuelas donde se supone deberían estar estudiando arduamente sin embargo no es raro ver a las chicas estar más ocupadas en conquistar a algún chico guapo y retocando su labial para dejar sus besos marcados en los afiches de sus actores favoritos, esperando encontrar a un hombre así para casarse apenas terminen la preparatoria, mientras que a los chicos solo les preocupa mantener sus copetes bien fijados con vaselina y las chamarras de cuero brillosas para llevar a sus "gatitas" a dar un paseo en el _Thunderbird_ que sus padres les prestan con el único requisito de que lo regresen sano y salvo sin ningún tipo de rasguño. Así es la juventud de estos tiempos, el sueño americano en donde las muchachas se pasean con sus faldas amponas y suéteres ajustados caminando del brazo de algún joven con sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico y el cabello más brillante; las chicas aventureras optan por esos rebeldes amantes de _rockabilly _que usan mezclilla, cuero y una cajetilla de cigarros en las mangas de sus playeras blancas, solo el verlos desfilar por la entrada de la escuela en sus motocicletas hacen que se les erice la piel a las jovencitas que sueltan risitas pasando de manera coqueta a sus lados ondeando sus faldas, alzándolas un poco sin querer y corriendo como bobas al recibir algún guiño de los muchachos que las siguen, tratando de persuadirlas para que los acompañen al autocinema o tan solo por un refresco.

Sin embargo no todos comparten esa suerte de vivir como en una película de Marilyn Monroe, hay algunos que sienten el peso de la realidad, el peso de ser inmigrantes, sentir la mirada de los verdaderos norteamericanos, tener una etiqueta tatuada en la cara y no poder convivir con normalidad, apartados en sus pequeños guetos étnicos en donde al menos intentan conservar algo de su identidad cultural. Entre esos guetos exiliados, esas zonas apartadas de Brooklyn, el Bronxs, Queens, Red Hook la gente no solo cuida las espaldas de sus paisanos, no solo intentan llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca trabajando jornadas de doce horas para los yanquis que los miran por debajo del hombro.

Hay otro tipo de organizaciones, los verdaderos dueños de esas calles y el submundo que se mueve en ellas protegidos por la mezcolanza de acentos, las armas ilegales, los cabarets clandestinos… la mafia y los hijos de esta son los verdaderos dueños de Nueva York, dueños de incluso los políticos más influyentes y claro, controladores de la policía a quien solo les hacen creer que juegan al gato y al ratón.

Hay dos grupos clave en los suburbios de la ciudad que nunca duerme; ambos igual de letales. La _Cosa Nostra_, famosa mafia italiana que no limita sus influencias al sur de Italia, se han hecho de control de ciudades estratégicas de Estados Unidos y las familias más influyentes se reúnen entre esos territorios, la familia Vargas es una de ellas.

El antiguo _capo di tutti i capi, _el jefe de jefes fue el mismo Roma Vargas, nadie pudo ponerle ni un dedo encima al bastardo que finalmente murió por viejo; a pesar de los innumerables atentados contra su vida este salió ileso de cada uno de ellos dejando tras de sí una bonita colección de cadáveres de todos los Dones que intentaron bajarlo del trono de la Cosa Nostra; ahora sus nietos seguían con el legado de su apellido puesto que sus hijos fueron asesinados… acción que le costó muy caro a quienes se atrevieron a hacer tal cosa.

Lovino "Romano" Vargas era el Don de la familia Vargas; malhablado, malhumorado, violento, agresivo y no titubeaba a la hora de meterte una bala entre los ojos… todo lo contrario de su mellizo Feliciano. Feliciano "Veneciano" Vargas era el _consigliere _de Romano, su consejero y mano derecha; siempre risueño, coqueto, alegre y sinónimo de felicidad como su nombre lo decía.

Muchos dudaban que este par pudiera llenar los zapatos que dejó Roma y él mismo Roma dejó como cabecilla a su propio _consigliere _ya que en ese entonces Romano era apenas un mocos que aún tenía mucho que aprender acerca del negocio familiar, sin embargo el muchacho se movía como pez en el agua dentro de los círculos de la mafia y hasta el momento no había dejado que el nombre de su familia se viniera abajo ni perdiera su prestigio ni por supuesto, respeto.

Para la mafia italiana los conflictos internos entre familias rivales y la policía no eran el único de sus problemas, al ser un grupo así de influyente también habían llegado a ganarse enemistades con grupos gordos… mafias rivales, para los italianos el verdadero incordio eran los jodidos irlandeses.

La mafia irlandesa, los tan conocidos Paddy Wacked eran ese grupo de inmigrantes de cabezas rojas, alcohólicos y brutales que básicamente le habían declarado la guerra a los italianos. Los irlandeses no tenían un organigrama jerárquico tan complicado (y a su pensar) inútil como los sicilianos; había un jefe en este caso era Charles… nadie sabía su apellido, para todos era solo Charlie.

Pelirrojo aunque su cabello más bien parecía anaranjado, ojos tan verdes como los mismos campos de su tierra natal, su cara estaba rebosante de pecas que acentuaban sus raíces, tenía un acento golpeado y su ingles apenas se entendía; se rumoraba entre los hombres que tenía un hermano gemelo con el que estaba en malos términos pero nadie hablaba de ello en voz alta, mucho menos en presencia de Charlie… o podrías terminar con la mitad del cráneo destrozado por un bate de baseball.

El capitán era todo un caso; Scott, era más que obvio que el tipo era escoses, solo había que escucharlo hablar para saberlo pero Charlie había omitido este ENORME detalle cuando vio al ojiverde de cabello color sangre defender a uno de los miembros de su casa de un afeminado italiano, el hombre era una bestia y manejaba el irlandés con fluidez, punto meritorio para Scott que pronto se volvió su mano derecha e incondicional a pesar de su verdadera nacionalidad.

Después tenemos a nuestro protagonista… el _rookie _Arthur. Como si fuera requisito entre los Paddy Wacked, Arthur era poseedor de unos brillantes ojos esmeralda sin embargo su cabello era rubio, color paja y desordenado al igual que todo en él. El muchacho de apariencia desgarbada pero salvaje había llegado a los Estados Unidos hacía diez años en un barco de inmigrantes que al ver a la dama de la libertad supuso sería un nuevo comienzo para él, el sueño americano como tantos de sus compatriotas lo llamaban, o bueno, al menos pensaba que cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en Irlanda y esperar a morirte de hambre.

Arthur en realidad había nacido en Inglaterra pero su madre al separarse del alcohólico de su padre huyó a Irlanda del Norte en donde su suerte solo pareció ennegrecer hasta que finalmente el pequeño Arthur de diez años se vio a si mismo huyendo con su madre hasta otro continente de esperanza.

Esperanza que se difuminó en cuestión de segundos cuando su madre explotada trabajaba jornadas inhumanas como costurera y él ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar ya que fue enrolado a trabajar como cargador en uno de los puertos de Brooklyn siendo todavía un chiquillo.

Asqueado de esa repulsiva vida de esclavo, harto de ser discriminado por los americanos al ver su ropa vieja y escuchar su extraño acento, con el deseo secreto de asistir a la escuela y aprender muchas cosas, con vergüenza de entrar a una biblioteca en donde apenas ponía un pie era acosado por las miradas hostiles de los estudiantes de verdad tomó el camino que su pobre madre hubiera deseado jamás conociera.

Los mafiosos fueron para Arthur como una revelación divina. Vio a estos tipos, inmigrantes como él, venidos desde el mismo lugar, siendo hombres poderosos, temidos y respetados. Lo tenían todo sin necesidad de partirse el lomo como cargadores u obreros; a su paso inspiraban autoridad. Eran los jefes y dueños de todo, y Arthur quería eso, quería poder.

Fue así como un día por fin se atrevió a hablar con ellos y en menos de lo pensado ya era uno de ellos… aunque era el último eslabón de la cadena, apenas era un novato, estaba a años luz de poder ser alguien como Charlie o Scott a quienes veía de lejos solo cuando había fiestas y reuniones.

Arthur por primera vez en su vida era feliz, se sentía parte de algo. Ya no era el inmigrante, el tipo que hablaba raro, el hijo de la costurera, el "no lo mires, puede que sea peligroso" de las amas de casa. Era Arthur Kirkland de los Paddy Wacked, se hacía llamar irlandés, tenía raíces a las cuales aferrarse y sentirse aceptado, ya no era un extraño, un parasito de una ciudad que aceptaba a otros parásitos con diferentes colores de piel. Tenía una familia por la cual daría incluso su vida y estaba más que seguro que ellos darían la suya por él de ser necesario. Lo sabía.

Arthur había tenido otra riña con su madre, la pobre mujer estaba un poco enferma de los pulmones gracias al exceso de trabajo y Arthur le había dado dinero para que fuera al médico pero esta se negó a aceptarlo sabiendo que era dinero sucio; todo terminó en gritos y lágrimas por parte de ella así que Arthur salió de casa azotando la puerta y soltando maldiciones y palabrotas en irlandés que alguna vez le escuchó a Charlie.

Caminaba soltando pestes hasta llegar al pub que era el punto de reunión de su clan sintiendo un instantáneo alivio en el momento preciso en que la música de los violines y las risas estridentes de los presentes se dejaron escuchar apenas cruzar la puerta.

Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios cuando vio a varios chocar sus tarros de cerveza mientras cantaban una melodía típica acompañada de los violines. Vio a Charlie y a Scott sentados en una mesa alejada, haciéndose el importante los saludó con un gesto de la cabeza que fue ignorado por los capos.

-¡Ey Artie! Ven acá pequeño- dijo uno de sus amigos llamando al rubio que lo saludó recibiendo la cerveza que este le ofrecía.

-¿Por qué todos tan animados?- preguntó Arthur dándole un sorbito a la bebida, tenía que cuidarse de no emborracharse tan rápido.

-Al parecer se ha cerrado un buen negocio cerca del Bronx, más dinero para nosotros bebé- le dijo su jocoso amigo pasándole un brazo por el hombro a Arthur.

-¿Entonces por qué Charlie y Scott están tan serios? Mira esas caras, parece que están en un funeral- señaló Arthur mientras su amigo negaba lánguidamente con su cabeza.

-Es de esperarse… de verdad ponto habrá un funeral, hubo problemas mientras se cerraba el negocio y un par de colegas cayeron- dijo el hombre vaciando su tarro en cuestión de dos tragos.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Quiénes, por qué?!- dijo alterado Arthur que no lograba acostumbrarse a escuchar acerca de las bajas en el grupo a pesar de que estas eran el pan de cada día.

-Dani y su primo. Al parecer unos hombres de los Vargas aparecieron de pronto, buscaban acabar con todos- explicó su amigo y Arthur sintió su sangre hervir.

El rubio arrojó con violencia su tarro contra el piso haciéndolo añicos en el acto.

-¡Esos hijos de puta! ¿Cómo se atrevieron?- exclamó Arthur, algunos voltearon a ver que pasaba mientras que su colega le daba palmaditas en la espalda intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Calma amigo, son cosas que pasan- decía su acompañante.

-¡Pero no deberían pasar! Tenemos que acabar de una vez con todos esos bastardos- rugió el británico pasándose una mano por el cabello despeinando más aun su melena. Le enervaba la sangre el saber que esos desgraciados andaban por _sus _calles cazando a los _suyos._

-Pronto daremos un golpe gordo, solo tienes que ser paciente, los de arriba se están encargando- le consoló su amigo a Arthur que bufaba.

-No entiendo porque Charlie no ha hecho nada, solo de quererlo ya tendría la cabeza del Don en bandeja de plata- escupió Arthur pidiendo otra cerveza al tabernero que le advirtió le cobraría por el tarro roto.

-No es tan fácil como piensas- murmuró su amigo con el vaso en los labios para que no le escuchara bien pues no quería romper la ilusión del novato que pensaba sus jefes eran una suerte de invencibles.

La música siguió, el cantico de los hombres unidos y ebrios también hasta que todos de pronto guardaron silencio para escuchar a Charles que se paraba en una mesa para captar la atención de sus seguidores que así lo hicieron, en primera fila estaba Arthur que sintió nervios de estar tan cerca de Scott quien se mantenía mortalmente serio, con su imponente presencia y sus brazos cruzados esperando a que el jefe hablara.

-Amigos- llamó Charlie con esa peculiar forma de hablar que hacía que muchos tuvieran que descifrar lo que decía –Como algunos ya saben dos de nuestros colegas cayeron en el cumplimento del deber pero no dejemos que esta sea un ocasión triste ¿Qué dirían ellos si nos vieran con caras largas?- decía el emotivo Charlie mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su cara pecosa haciendo reír a unos, Arthur suponía que era para cumplir con "el último deseo" de Dani y su primo.

-Así que quiten esas carotas desgraciados, vamos a brindar- les gritó a todos saltando de la mesa y todos rugieron al unísono, la melodía de los violines se reanudó y unos incluso comenzaron a bailar siguiendo con la fiesta de cada noche, pero apenas habían pasado unos diez minutos cuando la presencia de unos cuantos indeseables acalló por completo el barullo del lugar.

De un agresivo portazo una persona entró al pub escoltado por otros quince hombres, todos con gabardinas largas de color negro y caros trajes sastre, quien lideraba el grupo no escatimó en discreciones a la hora de hacerse paso.

El silencio reinó al darse cuenta que el intruso y al que su cara era sombreada por el ala de su sombrero, era nada más y nada menos que Don Romano.

-¡Tranquilos!- ordenó Charles antes de que alguien hiciera un solo movimiento pues notó lo muy bien armados que los hombres de Romano venían.

Arthur tuvo que ser detenido por al menos otros dos chicos antes de que se lanzara sobre el italiano y le rompiera la nariz.

-Lovino~ amigo mío ¿Qué te trae por mi humilde negocio?- preguntó Charle trastabillando hasta el moreno que con sus ojos chocolate miraba todo de manera despectiva.

-Hazme el maldito favor de hablar como un humano, no te entiendo nada, carajo- le recriminó Lovino con el ceño fruncido y fueron entonces tres los que tuvieron que detener a Arthur antes de zafarse y golpear al castaño.

-Lo mismo te digo, no le entiendo nada a tu acento de campesino- se desquitó Charlie haciendo que la arruga entre las cejas de Lovino se hiciera más profunda y acentuada. -¿Y a que has venido? Te metes en mi territorio, en mi negocio… ¿Crees que vas a salir vivo de aquí?- preguntó encogiéndose de hombros recorriendo con sus ojos verdes al montón de hombres que estaban armados con botellas y que podrían usar estas como armas mortales de ser necesario.

-No quieres empezar un baño de sangre jodido revoltoso de mierda- le insultó sin más Lovino que apenas y movió ligeramente su cabeza y este gesto fue una señal para que sus múltiples guardaespaldas hicieran a un lado sus gabardinas mostrando sus _Tommy Gun_ que pusieron a pensar un poco a los irlandeses.

Charlie aplaudió un par de veces.

-Nada como compensar el tamaño de tu pene con un arma grande; bien hecho Lovi aprendes bien de tu abuelo- le insultó el pelirrojo al otro que lo tomó por el cuello al mismo tiempo que el irlandés le amenazaba con una navaja en la garganta. Todos los presentes entonces se apuntaban los unos a los otros ya fuera con armas cortas, cuchillos, vidrios o solo sus puños, Arthur era uno que usaba los puños, preparado para lo que fuera.

-Mira criatura subdesarrollada, vine a advertirte que si los mocosos impertinentes que tienes por criados se atreven a interferir de nuevo en mis asuntos va a ser tu cabeza la que va a rodar por los callejones de Red Hook. Es la segunda advertencia que te doy, la primera la pagaron tus chiquillos… a la tercera ni siquiera vas a poder reírte, imbécil- le dijo Romano soltándolo bruscamente.

-¡También te quiero Lovi!- le respondió Charles mandándole un beso al castaño que se sacó los guantes de cuero y los tiró al piso como si estos estuvieran infectados.

-Vámonos- ordenó a sus hombres dándose la media vuelta. Sus guardaespaldas lo siguieron sin dejar de apuntar hasta el momento en que su auto arrancó lejos de ahí.

La tensión por fin se disipó y Charles echó a reír de nuevo animando al resto a que bajaran la guardia convenciéndolos de que no le tenían miedo a la mafia italiana, todos fueron calmándose poco a poco pero el ambiente ya no volvió a ser el festivo de momentos antes, de hecho varios murmullos se hicieron escuchar sin saber a qué se refería Lovino con aquella amenaza ¿No habían sido acaso los Vargas los que habían interferido con los asuntos de ellos?

-Mira a esos infelices, ahora echándonos la culpa a nosotros. Le hubiera dado la golpiza de su vida aquí mismo, los hubiéramos acribillado y terminar con esa peste ya- refunfuñaba Arthur mirando de reojo a los líderes que hablaban entre ellos al parecer Scott estaba bastante pensativo mientras que Charlie hablaba en voz baja mirando a todos como si no confiara en nadie. Pero tonterías, todos eran familia, un clan homogéneo, cohesionado, unido, no había secretos entre ellos, no había traición. Todos para uno y uno para todos ¿Cierto?

Esa misma noche, o mejor dicho madrugada, Arthur Kirkland, el _rookie _tomó una decisión que le cambiaría la vida: Haría algo por su clan que no solo traería felicidad a sus jefes sino también haría que su puesto elevara y dejara de ser visto como un novato o un soldadito. Él mismo se haría cargo de los Vargas, obvio no sería tan estúpido como para fichar al Don pero si alguien que pudiera llegar a su nivel, se encargaría de despachar a su hermanito, al segundo más importante de los Vargas, al mismo Feliciano.

Era bien sabido por los rumores que corrían que Feliciano era un idiota, si tenía un puesto importante en la familia era mera herencia, la influencia de su mellizo y claro la de su abuelo que a pesar de ya estar muerto provocaba temblores en unos cuantos. Matarlo sería fácil y que lo matara un miembro de los Paddy Wacked lo haría aún más meritorio, deberían darle una medalla por deshacerse de esa escoria italohablante.

Cabe destacar que nuestro joven Arthur era un tanto imprudente, impulsivo, con la cabeza demasiado caliente para medir las consecuencias de sus actos y obvio, ignoraba las repercusiones. Estaba sediento de aceptación, de pertenencia. Inglés, irlandés, americano… todos eran meros títulos, él era parte de algo más grande que una nacionalidad, que un país y necesitaba que ese algo lo aceptara por completo, lo cobijara y le dieran la seguridad que necesitaba, no podía más seguir siendo un nómada y para lograr ese anhelado sedentarismo mancharía de rojo sus manos con sangre italiana.

El plan fue trazado mientras hacía unos encargos de sus superiores, repartir paquetes, recoger dinero, acompañar a algunas intimidaciones para que pagaran deudas. Lo normal en cualquier día "laboral" al menos eso era hasta llegada la noche en donde se excusó por tener que cuidar a su madre enferma, los chicos lo comprendían así que le creyeron apenas mencionó la palabra "mamá".

Arthur iba armado, tenía el revolver escondido en su ropa, sería cuestión de un disparo certero en la cabeza y correr como alma que persigue el diablo, cosa a la que ya estaba habituado así que nada podría salir mal, Feliciano era un blanco ridículamente fácil, tanto que no sabía porque Charles o incluso Scott no se habían desecho ya de ese estorbo.

Se adentró por las callejuelas, una gorra con visera cubría su cabello color paja y parte de su rostro paliducho, estaba en territorios italianos así que era una suerte que aún no fuera un personaje famoso o de lo contrario ya se hubiera soltado alguna señal de alerta acerca de su presencia ahí.

Vio el auto último modelo que pertenecía a Feliciano, maldijo a la Cosa Nostra entera por andarse dando lujos tan ostentosos como esos, ni siquiera se molestaban en esconderse de la policía, eran descarados incluso en eso, siempre burlándose en la cara de los puercos con placa sabiendo que estos no podían ponerles ni un dedo encima, porque claro, no había nunca pruebas sólidas acerca de sus crímenes.

Vio al menor de los mellizos salir de la sastrería en donde seguramente había mandado a confeccionar unos de sus trajes de casimir importado, el muy bastardo iba sonriente como siempre despidiéndose del anciano que llevaba la cinta métrica al cuello. Era su oportunidad.

Fijó sus ojos verdes en su víctima, sintió sus manos sudar, el corazón latirle desbocado, la garganta seca y por un momento la duda se posó en él haciéndolo titubear a la hora de querer dar el primer paso pero e inmediatamente este sentimiento de inseguridad se borró al recordar todo lo que estaba poniendo en juego con el jalar del gatillo.

Sacudió su cabeza y frunció sus espesas cejas mientras sacaba el revólver, lo sintió tremendamente pesado, el metal del arma le pareció plomo pero aun con ello se obligó a acercarse hasta el auto al cual Feliciano estaba a punto de entrar, un par de gorilas eran sus guardaespaldas, podría evitarlos, solo quería deshacerse del castaño.

Caminó rápido, sus piernas se sentían como de hule pero las forzó a seguir un ritmo acelerado hasta acercarse lo suficiente al otro mafioso. Jaló del gatillo, el disparo resonó más fuerte de lo que imaginó y la fuerza de la bala al dispararse hizo que la fuerza del impacto echara su muñeca hacía atrás y la bala diera en el parabrisas del auto.

Volvió a disparar pero el impulso del disparo siempre hacía que su mano se moviera hacía arriba o hacia atrás fallando los tres tiros. ¡Había fallado! Le había dado a todos lados menos a quien deseaba matar, los guardaespaldas lo vieron y no le quedó otra alternativa que correr como cuando era un niño y escapaba de los abusones de la fábrica.

Anduvo por las callejuelas esperando perder a los hombres, el aliento se le escapaba y el miedo le devoraba cada órgano en su interior; casi derrapó al doblar en una esquina pero hábilmente volvió a levantarse, tenía que salir de esa calle e ir a su territorio ahí no lo podrían atrapar, era jurisdicción de los irlandeses así que no escatimó en esfuerzos a la hora de seguir corriendo y agotar sus últimas energías… pero lo atraparon.

Nunca olvidaría el terror que sintió cuando una enorme mano agarró por detrás los tirantes de sus pantalones, cuando cayó al piso y antes de intentar luchar fue azotado por un pie y la cacha de un arma justo en la cabeza.

Sería poco decir que Arthur recibió la golpiza más brutal de toda su corta vida, amarrado en una silla sintió la lluvia de puños como la penitencia de un santo mártir, lo mojaron con agua helada, lo golpearon con anillos de metal y por puro milagro no tenía una hemorragia interna pero si un ojo tan morado e hinchado que su vista periférica se había ido al carajo.

Todo su cuerpo se resumía en dolor punzante, su camisa había pasado de un blanco percudido a un rojo intenso. No supo cuántas horas o días pasó en esa posición, las cuerdas en sus muñecas le estaban despellejando la piel y se preguntaba cuál era esa manía por torturarlo, que lo mataran de una buena vez. Dolía demasiado.

-El jefe quiere verlo- escuchó a alguien decir, bueno, al menos tendría el "honor" de ser asesinado por el más alto mando.

Un par de hombretones lo arrastraron fuera de ese sótano apestoso y húmedo, lo obligaron a subir unos escalones y entre más peldaños avanzaba la temperatura se iba haciendo más agradable e incluso alcanzó a percibir un rico aroma a comida.

Pronto se vio a si mismo en una lujosa habitación, un tocadiscos reproducía una canción de Frank Sinatra y al parecer había una pequeña mesa con un mantel blanco y un candelabro con un par de velas decorativas en donde alguien lo esperaba. Arthur fue sentado frente a esa persona y le desataron por fin las manos a lo que Arthur dio un sonido de alivio.

-Ve~… mira cómo te han dejado- dijo entonces Feliciano Vargas mirando con su cara malditamente aniñada las heridas de Arthur que tenía gran parte de rostro hinchado y morado.

-Jodete- le respondió Arthur al otro que se alteró por la respuesta y pareció dolido por el insulto. Uno de sus guardias estuvo a punto de propinarle un correctivo pero Feliciano lo detuvo.

-Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo pero no tienes porque hablarme así, de hecho yo debería ser el insultado, me quisiste matar, eso me asustó mucho- dijo Feliciano con su cara de bobo que irritó en demasía a Arthur.

-Lamento tanto haber fallado- respondió el ojiverde que con su ojo medio sano miraba con total desprecio al menor de los hermanos Vargas el cual tembló ante esta respuesta.

-No digas esas cosas, matar es malo- dijo el castaño cambiando su semblante cuando un tipo vestido de camarero trajo en una bandeja dos grandes platos de pasta, descorchó una botella de vino que sirvió en dos copas. El supuesto camarero sirvió la pasta a los dos únicos sentados ahí.

-_Grazzie- _dijo Feliciano con una sonrisa ahora dirigiéndose a Arthur -¿Te gusta la pasta? Debe gustarte, a todo mundo le gusta la pasta ve~, anda come- le animó mientras tomaba su tenedor y enredaba los fideos en él relamiéndose los labios al ver como la salsa de tomate escurría en el plato.

¿Acaso ese tipo estaba hablando en serio? ¿Le estaba dando de comer a su potencial asesino como si fueran amigos de toda la vida? No cabía duda que Feliciano estaba retrasado.

Feliciano soltó un sonido de placer mientras sonreía degustando su platillo, volvía a repetir el proceso de enredar la pasta en el tenedor una y otra vez y de vez en cuando le daba traguitos a su copa de vino.

-Oye idiota ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir con este acto estúpido? Si me vas a matar solo hazlo y ya- le dijo Arthur que para ser sincero se le hacía agua la boca pero no se atrevió ni a levantar siquiera el tenedor a pesar de tener un humeante platillo frente a él.

Feliciano parpadeó un par de veces mientras que con la punta de su lengua se limpiaba las manchitas de salsa de tomate y queso en las comisuras de sus labios, después se dirigió a sus hombres a quienes ordenó salir de ahí con un gesto de la mano.

-No te preocupes muchacho, no te mataré ve~- le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente mientras cortaba un trozo de pan y lo pasaba por su plato limpiando con él la salsa que quedaba y llevándoselo a la boca con un suspiro de satisfacción por el ultimo bocado. Tomó su copa de vino dándole un trago viendo la cara incrédula de Arthur, o se adivinaba incrédula bajo todos esos golpes y cortes.

-Bueno, yo no te mataré, mi hermanito tampoco, dejaré que tu gente sea quien lo haga- especificó Feliciano provocando en Arthur una risa seca y sin humor.

-Si claro. Ellos no podrían hacer nada contra mí, soy de los suyos. Lástima que no todos seamos gusanos rastreros y traidores como ustedes- dijo con tono venenoso Arthur y esta vez fue Feliciano quien rió con esas risitas infantiles y bobaliconas.

-Pero tú eres solo un soldado ¿No? Nunca he escuchado tú nombre, conozco a Charlie y a Scott porque son tipos importantes pero tú… creo que ni siquiera me suena tu cara. Ve~ no te ofendas pero tú no eres nadie ni siquiera para los Paddy Wacked y además incurriste en una gran falta, mi _fratello _está muy enojado- hizo una pausa para servirse más vino, meneó su copa y siguió hablando –Tal vez sepas que Romano habló con ellos, les dio una advertencia y pues si se enteran que uno de los de su grupo intentó matarme pues no será del todo agradable- decía Feliciano a lo que Arthur rodó sus ojos y dibujó una sonrisa cizañosa en sus labios.

-Estarán más que felices de saber que casi logro volarte los sesos- dijo el ojiverde siseando las palabras y haciendo al otro hacer una cara de tristeza que no parecía fingida, en realidad recordaba a la de un niño escuchando una mala noticia.

-Ve~ las cosas no son así, ellos estarán enojados, muy enojados porque no sabes cuantos problemas les has acarreado a tus amigos. Es una pena realmente- dijo Feliciano a lo que Arthur enfadado de tantas patrañas se levantó furibundo azotando sus lastimadas manos en la mesa y de inmediato tomó la botella de vino que golpeó contra la mesa rompiéndola, el vino quedó regado por todo el blanco mantel; con botella en mano la usó para amenazar a Feliciano poniendo las puntas filosas de vidrio casi frente a sus ojos.

-No hables como si nos conocieras- rugió Arthur y de inmediato sintió algo contra su pecho, bajó la vista viendo el cañón de una pistola que Feliciano apuntaba justo en su corazón.

-Eres tú el que no nos conoce- respondió Feliciano con sus grandes ojos almendra sobre los esmeralda de Arthur, no había malicia en ellos pero sus palabras parecían contradecirlo.

-Cosa Nostra, Paddy Wacked ¿Crees que somos tan diferentes?, somos lo mismo, matamos o nos matan. En nuestra organización la familia es lo primero, si nos traicionas te matamos, si violas la _omerta _te matamos. Los Vargas estamos en lo más alto porque seguimos las reglas al pie de la letra no porque el abuelo nos haya heredado su poder, lo hemos sabido mantener y proteger de los traidores de familias rivales los que no han respetado el código de honor de la sangre que nos une. Ustedes son iguales lo sé pero piensa _bambino _¿Tú eres de esa familia?- preguntó Feliciano a Arthur que frunció sus cejas rubias.

-Claro que si- contestó sin dudarlo un solo segundo y Feliciano dibujó una sonrisa triste en sus labios sin despegar el cañón del pecho del rubio.

-No. No tienes el mismo apellido de Charlie, su sangre no corre por tus venas, si mueres a él no le importa- decía Feliciano levantándose también de la mesa acercándose a Arthur le dijo al oído –Lamento decírtelo pero para nosotros la gente como ustedes son desechables. Tú no eres su familia- dijo quitándole la botella de la mano y despegando el cañón de su pistola.

-Mis hombres te dejaran cerca de tu barrio. Rezaré una oración por ti en la misa del domingo. Ve~ _ciao bambino-_ y Feliciano salió de ahí tomando su sombrero que hacía juego con su traje dejando a Arthur que cayó sobre la silla.

No era verdad, eso no era cierto. Tal vez los hijos de puta de los italianos podrían matar a los suyos pero los irlandeses eran diferentes, eran leales, cuidaban las espaldas de sus miembros… eran una familia, él era parte de esa familia… ¿No?

Como había dicho Feliciano, fueron a arrojarlo al peor callejón del Bronx, ese que quedaba más cerca de los territorios irlandeses, se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa y fue cojeando hasta su casa pues los bastardos italianos lo habían dejado más malherido de lo que pensaba.

Tuvo que soportar el mar de lágrimas de su madre a quien casi le da un desmayo al ver a su hijo llegar con el cuerpo molido; rápidamente lo atendió intentando curar algunos cortes el resto eran moretones que se curarían con el tiempo, era una suerte que su ojo derecho no tuviera la retina desprendida o algo así de grave.

Rodando en su catre que tenía por cama Arthur se quejaba y pensaba, no pudo conciliar el sueño pensando en las cosas que Feliciano con esa sonrisa triste le había dicho. Había algo raro en ese tipo, no se trataba solo de sus rasgos aniñados que conservaba a pesar del ambiente turbio en el que se desenvolvía, sino también por esa melancolía con la que hablaba.

Se mostraba sonriente pero en su voz se notaba cierta desilusión, tristeza a pesar de su mueca feliz, la manera en cómo le había dicho que terminarían matándolo, no es la manera en como tu archienemigo te lo diría, alguien así hasta lo disfrutaría; a Feliciano parecía incluso dolerle la sola idea.

Finalmente pasó la noche en vela por todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza y a primera hora del día fue hasta el punto de reunión de su grupo, intentó cubrirse los moretones pero era completamente en vano, esperaba que al menos nadie preguntara por ellos.

-Oh Artie no me digas que tú…- fue completamente inútil, todos repararon en lo golpeado que estaba.

-¿Yo que?- dijo Arthur de mal talante enfadado por la manera en que todos lo veían, su amigo bajó la voz seguramente para protegerlo.

-Tú fuiste el que le disparó a Veneciano- al formular la pregunta unos cuantos curiosos escucharon y clavaron sus ojos en el ojiverde que tragó saliva. No hubo ovaciones ni gritos de júbilo por su intento, ni siquiera una felicitación, de hecho parecían preparados para intentar algo contra él dependiendo su respuesta.

-Por supuesto que no, tuve una pelea en un bar- mintió Arthur finalmente y todos volvieron a respirar mientras su compañero le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

-Claro, si hubieras sido tú y te hubieran atrapado ni siquiera estarías hablando conmigo ahora mismo- le dijo el otro riendo.

Pues Arthur era la viva prueba de que si podría seguir hablando con él aun después de un atentado de homicidio.

Los murmullos inundaron el pub que estaba cerrado y solo reservado para los miembros presentes, todos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Charlie el cual hizo notar su presencia cuando entró azotando la puerta y soltando juramentos junto con Scott que parecía igual de enojado. Todos temblaron al ver al pelinaranja casi rojo de la ira empujando mesas y sillas.

-Muy bien bastardos- comenzó a decir recorriendo sus ojos verde bosque por todo el lugar –Como bien saben a algún marica irresponsable se le ocurrió ir a tirotear al hermano de Lovi ¡Sin mi maldito permiso!- rugió y Arthur se removió en su asiento pretendiendo mantenerse tranquilo. ¡Gracias, muchas gracias imbéciles! Ahora Don Romanito está tras mi puto culo porque cree que fui yo el que mandó a matar a su consejero, ¡A su jodido consejero por el amor de Dios!- decía el hombre dándole un puñetazo a la barra haciendo temblar algunos vasos.

Charlie se llevó varias veces la mano por su mata pelirroja dejando a Scott hablar.

-Seguramente quien intentó eso ya debe estar con un bonito par de zapatos de cemento varios metros bajo el mar pero eso no quita que ahora los Vargas estén en alerta y buscarán cualquier pretexto para eliminarnos, a quien sea y sin miramientos así que vamos a tener que mantener un bajo perfil por ahora- les dijo al resto que asentían obedientemente con la cabeza, no es como si quieran contradecir a esa bestia roja.

-¡Bajo perfil que nos va a costar miles de dólares!- interrumpió entonces Charles encarando a sus subordinados; y señalándolos a todos con el dedo índice les dijo –Si alguno de ustedes vuelve a intentar algo a mis espaldas, si van a tocarle un solo pelo a los peces gordos de los Vargas no van a ser ellos los que les llenen las bolas de plomo, voy a ser yo y después las voy a colgar en mi oficina como recuerdo de que NADIE está por encima de mí. ¡Lárguense!- les gritó y como si fueran ratones asustados así lo hicieron todos, sobre todo Arthur quien iba casi pálido por la amenaza.

No entendía porque estaba tan enojado ¿Acaso no aspiraban a terminar por completo con los Vargas para hacerse con el control de todo Nueva York? ¿Por qué entonces actuaba de esa manera? Él no había traicionado a nadie. No lograba comprender el enojo de Charlie.

Arthur decidió también mantener un bajo perfil en su propia pandilla así que redujo las veces en que iba a verlos aunque no se zafaba del todo de los encargos y trabajos que aún le correspondían como novato. Fue precisamente en uno de esos encargos cuando pasó frente a una iglesia que reconoció cierto auto.

Ahí estaba, el despreocupado Feliciano y Don Romano saliendo de misa. Arthur no podía creer el nivel de cinismo con el que andaban en público sabiendo que eran dos de los capos más buscados por crímenes como lavado de dinero, tráfico de armas, fraude y múltiples asesinatos.

El británico sintió la mirada almendrada de Feliciano entonces sobre él, al parecer el castaño le decía algo a su mellizo para que este se adelantara, Arthur no se escondió ni evitó al otro, no era ni nunca sería su estilo huir.

Veneciano cruzó la calle con toda tranquilidad hasta quedar frente a Arthur.

-Te acercas a mí con toda naturalidad, casi ruegas para que te maten- le espetó el rubio a Feliciano que solo alcanzó a reír de esa manera tan tonta y aniñada.

-No creo que intentes matarme otra vez ve~- le dijo ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Tengo órdenes de no atentar nada nuevo contra ti o los de tu clase… por ahora- agregó en un intento de amenaza que no afectó en lo absoluto al otro.

-Una sabía elección; me alegra ver que te dejaron vivir- dijo comenzando a caminar y por alguna extraña razón que ni el mismo Arthur sabía, caminó con él.

-Disculpa si no puedo creer ni la mitad de esa última frase ¿O solo dices eso porque acabas de salir de misa y es pecado desearle la muerte al prójimo?- preguntó descortésmente Arthur haciendo reír de nuevo a Feliciano.

-Un poco hay de eso- contestó el castaño sacando de su bolsillo un caramelo que se llevó a la boca chupándolo alegremente.

-Me parece increíble de ustedes los italianos como pueden tener el cinismo de poner un pie en la iglesia después de haber extorsionado y matado a tanta gente, como pueden ver la cara del Cristo en la cruz y rezarle- comentó Arthur viendo de nuevo ese semblante triste del moreno que echó una rápida mirada a la cúpula de la iglesia.

-Será acaso porque todavía intentamos salvar nuestras almas condenadas- respondió Feliciano ofreciéndole un caramelo a Arthur –Estamos más que conscientes de nuestros pecados pero aun con ello rogamos la clemencia de Dios pues sabemos que es misericordioso, que en toda su gloria todavía hay un poco de benevolencia- decía Feliciano.

-¿Tú crees que Dios pueda perdonar a la gente como nosotros?- le preguntó y sus ojos almendra se llenaron con una sombra de tristeza, un mar color ámbar que en sus profundidades rogaba salvación.

-No. Dios castiga incluso a los que ni siquiera lo tienen merecido. No hay clemencia para ustedes- dijo sin más el ojiverde mientras que Feliciano se limitó a sonreírse brevemente.

-A veces yo pienso lo mismo… yo también me enojo con Dios- dijo soltando un largo suspiro dejando todo en un largo silencio solo interrumpido por el pasar de unos cuantos autos.

-Creo que aquí nos separamos. Dime tu nombre, al menos antes de que uno de nosotros despierte muerto- le pidió Feliciano retomando su sonrisa bobalicona de siempre. El ojiverde dudó por varios momentos pero llegó a la conclusión que tal vez no haría daño dar su nombre, de todos modos, a ellos no les importaría matar un cuerpo con nombre a uno del que ni siquiera sabían quién era.

-Arthur- contestó sin más viendo al otro mostrarse risueño como siempre.

-Mucho gusto Arthur, espero nos sigamos viendo vivos un rato más- dijo alejándose finalmente de ahí.

Arthur entonces reafirmó su idea de que ese tipo era raro ¿Cómo alguien tan despreocupado como él podía ser parte importante un clan tan influyente como el Vargas? Era todo un misterio.

Arthur jamás llegó a pensar que los domingos en los que se encontrarían fueran a multiplicarse hasta que sus encuentros y breves charlas se volvieron semanales. Feliciano no faltaba nunca a misa y Arthur se encontraba a si mismo caminando en dirección a esa iglesia cada mañana del séptimo día de la semana.

Se saludaban casualmente, platicaban mientras caminaban acerca de trivialidades y solo por breves minutos se olvidaban que eran de mafias rivales, que si alguien los llegase a ver juntos podrían matarlos en el instante y sin preguntar antes. Era como si fueran dos amigos que se encuentran solo para charlar y se contaban cosas de Italia, de Irlanda y de Londres; de vez en cuando comían helado y otras tantas Feliciano le prestaba los tan anhelados libros que Arthur jamás se atrevió a pedir prestados en las bibliotecas.

No eran Cosa Nostra o Paddy Wacked, eran solo Arthur y Feliciano, no eran el _rookie _ni Veneciano, eran solo ellos en la gran Nueva York charlando cosas sin sentido. El olvidarse de cadenas de roles, de trabajos del bajo mundo, de armas, del olor a pólvora y sangre, del aroma de los billetes o los gritos de alguna victima… el solo perderse en esa enorme urbe era como sentirse en algo muy cercano a un hogar.

Para Arthur ese era un nuevo sentimiento de pertenencia, era diferente al experimentado con la mafia, este era un sentimiento reconfortante encontrado en una persona no en una organización aunque a veces al ver a Feliciano algo le incomodaba en demasía.

Nunca estaba seguro de los secretos que se escondía tras las sonrisas del castaño, mucho menos en los largos silencios y risitas infantiles. Obviamente todo mafioso tiene malditos secretos pero los de Feliciano no parecían ser confidencias de traiciones y/o asesinatos… eran tal vez secretos de añoranzas muertas, de sueños fusilados por una bala que llevaba el apellido de su familia grabado.

-Me hubiera gustado vivir para siempre en Sicilia con mi hermano y mi abuelo- se confesó Feliciano un día mientras iban por una avenida poco transitada. –Ahí todo era tranquilo, siempre estaba soleado y la gente era amable… reíamos todo el tiempo, incluso Romano- decía recordando aquellos tiempos felices en su natal Italia.

Ambos doblaron la esquina y se detuvieron en un callejo, Feliciano tomó aliento.

-Siempre, desde niño me pregunté ¿Por qué mi familia está condenada a hacer cosas malas?... es como si la felicidad tuviera un precio ¿Entiendes? Y ese precio lo tienen que pagar las personas que quiero, por ejemplo Romano o el abuelo; si hubiéramos nacido en otro lugar bajo otro apellido tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente, tal vez mi felicidad no fuera tan cara- decía el castaño mientras Arthur lo escuchaba pacientemente tratando de ponerse en sus zapatos.

El ojiverde no entendía realmente, él nunca había tenido algo cercano a la felicidad y si ese sentimiento había llegado a él había sido en forma de la mafia, muy diferente de Feliciano.

-Pero es algo muy frágil… los momentos felices son frágiles, como el cristal… se rompen y los pedazos te cortan… a veces duele demasiado, esos trozos de felicidad se tornan dolorosos- decía el mafioso de ojos tristes. Sus ojos almendra se tornaron vidriosos por un asomo de pesar en ellos así que Arthur no pudo evitarlo, actuó por un mero impulso.

Tomó por la corbata a Feliciano, desesperado por querer borrar esa expresión triste de su cara que no iba para nada con sus rasgos de niño eternamente alegre, lo acercó tanto que de un momento a otro ya estaba besándolo.

No supo la razón exacta de porque estaba haciendo aquello, iba contra sus principios, contra la sociedad por besar a otro hombre; estaba revelándose ante todo lo establecido solo por no querer ver ese rostro adolorido porqué también le dolía a él.

Los labios de Feliciano titubeaban, pronto sus rodillas perdieron fuerza y cayó al piso con Arthur que encorvándose mantenía su boca pegada a la suya, era como si el italiano temiera. Temía por la vida de Arthur, por sus sentimientos recién descubiertos, o tal vez por la alocada manera en como su corazón latía y su boca respondía el gesto.

Y Arthur con sus salvajes ojos verdes veía el rostro algo enrojecido de Feliciano el cual no se atrevía a mirarlo mientras lo besaba, manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Maldita sea, estaba muerto, ya casi podía sentir las balas acribillándole el cuerpo, era un imbécil, lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Arthur apenas separó su boca de los labios de Feliciano que seguía en el piso sintiendo el aliento tibio del ojiverde sobre sí y lo miraba con un gesto suplicante en su rostro. El mafioso desaparecía con las lágrimas, los pecados se iban junto con la voz temblorosa y solo quedaba el hombre asustado.

-No puedo traicionar a la familia- musitó Feliciano mientras las lágrimas le escurrían por las mejillas enrojecidas y Arthur frunció el ceño al escuchar estas palabras.

¿Qué tan fuertes eran las cadenas de Feliciano y su apellido?

-Tienes razón Feliciano… la felicidad tiene un precio muy alto, uno que no todos podemos costearnos- le dijo Arthur incorporándose y sorpresivamente poniendo el cañón de una pistola sobre la frente de Feliciano.

Pronto una serie de risas se escucharon junto con varias palmaditas; al callejón entraban Charlie y Scott.

-Me encantas _rookie_, no pensé que de verdad fueras a tener así a uno de los Vargas- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa maldosa en sus labios mientras que Scott a su lado solo encendía un cigarrillo viendo a Feliciano que los miraba sin entender que sucedía.

Lo que sucedía era que acababa de ser traicionado, que esas bonitas charlas, esos paseos y confesiones no eran más que los hilos de una telaraña tejida a base de la desesperación de la araña de ojos verdes que rogaba por un lugar al que llamar hogar, por personas a quienes llamar familia y que al final se vio traicionado por sus propios sentimientos pero su deber era incluso más fuerte que su amor. Los vacíos que intentaba llenar a como dé lugar lo arrastraron a perder ese gramo de humanidad que aún le quedaba.

-Verás _Vene. _Tu hermanito me ha jodido bastante estos días, intenté de verdad mantener todo por la paz pero estaba tocándome demasiado las bolas como para seguir soportando a ese hijo de puta. Y bueno, ojo por ojo diente por diente ¿Así funcionamos nosotros, cierto?- le dijo a Feliciano quien no dijo nada y solo miraba con miedo a Charlie mientras sentía el revolver en su frente. El cañón temblaba.

-Romano nos quitó bastantes ganancias, las suficientes que equivalen a tu vida pero estamos dispuestos a negociar. Hay algo que nosotros, la mafia, consideramos igual de valioso que el dinero: la información; dinos algo que nos interese y podrás irte vivito y coleando de aquí- le indicó Scott con el cigarrillo entre los labios a Feliciano que soltó un suspiro mientras las lágrimas seguían escurriendo por sus ojos almendra sintiendo el temblor de la mano de Arthur que en silencio le rogaba que hablara de una maldita vez por todas y pudiera terminar todo ahí.

Feliciano clavó sus ojos en los esmeralda de Arthur y le sonrió una vez más.

-Gracias por no dejarme traicionar a mi familia- y dicho esto Feliciano tomó la mano de Arthur, posicionó su dedo justo en el de Arthur que tenía sobre el gatillo y lo apretó. El disparo resonó por toda la calle, una gota de sangre tibia alcanzó la mejilla del rubio que estaba pasmado.

Una vez hijo de la mafia siempre lo serás, las cadenas de Feliciano eran más fuertes de lo que parecían, el credo de la lealtad se convirtió en su cruz, los eslabones se encarnaron en su piel y como si de un estigma se tratara se marcaron en su corazón anteponiendo la sangre que corría por sus venas y que compartía con su hermano por la que ardía por amor.

Las campanadas de la iglesia cercana se hicieron escuchar segundos después. Ojalá Dios pudiera perdonar sus pecados. Ojalá pudiera perdonar a Arthur que seguía sin poder moverse como si a quien le hubieran disparado hubiese sido a él.


End file.
